Old and New
by ThatFantasy
Summary: Kim Crawford, along with her parents move to Seaford! There, she meets new friends and challenges. But what happens if Kim's friends from her old school transfer to Seaford High? Will they get along or fall apart? Kim/Jack Jerry/Grace Brody/OC
1. Another typical day?

**Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction so please pardon any grammatical / selling errors... So, on with the story!**

_**Kim's POV**_

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock. "Gosh, I'm really starting to regret getting this alarm clock now." I mumbled as I slowly got out of bed. As I was walking to my bathroom, I heard my mother yell, "Kim, get down quick, we have important news." "Alright, I'll be down in 5 minutes."I replied. Having said that, I immediately ran into the bathroom and changed. After I was sure I looked decent enough for an average teenager, I made my way downstairs.

"Morning Kim." My parents said.

"Morning, so what's the 'big news'?" I asked.

"Well, your father just got a big promotion, but unfortunately, he was posted to Seaford. We'll be moving in 3 days, pack whatever you need okay?"My mom replied.

"I… I guess I have no other choice." I said, still shocked.

I ate my breakfast in silence and made my way to school.

_**In school**_

'_This is all happening so suddenly, I don't know how to react to it. How do I break the news to Brody and Mikayla?' _I though while in the middle of a Math class.

"Kim? Kimberly." Mr Jose called out.

"Huh? What? Sorry." I replied while quickly writing down the notes.

"It's ok Kim, you're my star student, so I'll let you off. But please do not let it happen again." Mr Jose said.

"Don't worry Mr Jose, I probably won't stay long enough for that to happen again."I said in a slightly softer tone.

"What do you mean by that? Do you have anything to tell us, Kim?" He said, his voice filled with concern. By this time, I had the whole class staring at me.

"I'm… I'm moving." I replied, barely able to speak.

"What?!" The whole class said in unison.

**Well, I'm ending it here, sorry it's short. I promise it'll be longer in the later Rate & Review. -ThatFantasy**


	2. Moving to Seaford

**Sorry for not updating sooner, Fanfiction wouldn't let me access my account. Anyways, no worries I'll update every 2 to 4 days or so… maybe even on a daily basis if I'm free. So, on with the story.**

**Previously,**

"I'm… I'm moving." I replied, barely able to speak.

"What?!" The whole class said in unison.

_**Kim's POV**_

"Well, I only got to know about it today. I'm really sorry guys, I'm moving in 3 days." I said.

_**BRINGGGGGG…..**_

The bell rang as I quickly walked out of the class before anymore questions were thrown at me. Just then, I felt someone tap me on shoulder. I turned around, only to see Brody and Mikayla, my bestest of friends since Elementary School.

"Kim, are you really moving?" Brody asked.

"Yes, I have no other choice. My father was posted to Seaford and I have to move there as well." I replied, barely choking it out.

"I understand, but we're going to miss you Kimmy." Mikayla said.

"First, it's **Kim**. Second, it's not like we're never going to see each other again… I promise we'll keep in touch. Okay?" I said.

"Ok then, well, we gotta run. Seeya tomorrow _**Kimmy.**_"Mikayla said while letting out a small giggle.

"You won't hear the end of it!" I replied.

I walked home, thinking about what to do with Brody and Mikayla for the next 3 days. 'We'll probably go to Mikayla's and watch a movie. Maybe have a sleepover too? Who knows.' I thought. Then, I realized I was at my house's front door.

"Hey Mom, I'm back!" I shouted, knowing my mom would be in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Oh, you're back Kim. How was school today?" She asked.

"Well, I broke the news… they said they'll miss me and hope that I'll come back and visit them during my free time."

"Don't worry dear, we'll come back whenever we're free." She said.

"Ok then, well I'm going to go up and take a nap. Today was a really tiring day." I said.

_**In Kim's bedroom**_

'I really hate this. I'm going to miss them so much.' I thought.

Well, you must be wondering why me moving away is such a big deal. You see, I'm the popular girl at school. In a good way. I'm not snobby or well slutty like Lindsay. I'm smart, athletic, and a good friend. And not to mention I'm a 4th degree black belt in Karate. I stand up for the weak and go against the … slutty populars. That's pretty much why I'm liked by all. Except, of course Lindsay and her 'minions'.

Then, I slowly fell asleep.

_**Mega time-skip.**_

_**3 days later**_

'This is the day. The day I've been dreading.' I thought.

I'm currently at the airport with my parents, Brody and Mikayla, waiting for our flight.

"Kim, be sure to call us**, **okay?" Mikayla asked.

"Okay, I promise." I said with a slight smile.

'_**Calling all passengers of flight SQ-1687, to Seaford. Calling all passengers of flight SQ-1687, to Seaford. Please make your way to the counter to check your passports and luggages, Thank you.' (A/N I really don't know how this works so… that's the best I can do to describe it.)**_

"Well, that's our cue. I promise we'll meet again." I said, pulling them into a tight hug.

"Bye Kimmy, we'll miss you." Mikayla said, a lone tear running down her cheek.

"Kayla! It's Kim. Well, I'll miss you guys too. Bye…" I said. By then, I was already in tears. I slowly walked to the counter while waving frantically and my two best friends. Before I knew it, I was on the plane. It was a long ride to Seaford. I took my iPod out and started playing my favorite song, 'Fireflies' by Owl City. You might not know, but I am actually a really good singer. Well actually, nobody else except my parents knows…because of the 'concerts' I give during my showers. Well, 2 hours to go before we touchdown, might as well take a nap to replenish energy.

_**1 hour, 57 minutes later**_

I woke to the sound of kids screaming, kicking my chair and trying to kill me with a spoon. That's right, with a spoon. Gosh, kids these days. Anyways, I quickly got out of my seat and down the plane. My parents and I got our luggages and well, got to our new apartment. In a taxi.

_**One long and silent taxi ride later **_(A/N Sorry for all the time skips, I had no idea what to write.)

Well, we're finally here. In Seaford, our new apartment, new school. A brand new start that I'm looking forward to. I got my luggages and boxes out of the trunk, which surprisingly managed to fit in and went to my room and started to unpack.

Gosh, do I hate unpacking. It's like these boxes are never ending. Slowly, I managed to finish unpacking.

'Finally…took me long enough. Well, at least this place is neat and tidy now' I thought.

"What shall I do next?" I muttered. "Aha!"(Cue Light bulb) "Why not go familiarize myself with the neighborhood? Always good to make new friends."

I took a shower, wore an Old Navy Womens Photo Graphic Tanks, short shorts, Black low Converses, a 'Sarcasm is my second language' bracelet and not to forget my hipster glasses. (A/N Sorry ,I really can't dress well, link is on my profile though.) And yes, I dress like a geek, no, I do not act like one. I just like it. Enough talk about fashion, I'm going to make my way to the mall.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall, be back by seven!" I shouted while walking down the stairs.

"Alright, take care of yourself, don't listen to strangers, don't…." She started blabbing.

"MOM! I'm old enough to differentiate right from wrong!" I replied.

"OK, ok. Just be back for dinner."

I nodded and made my way outside.

"Ah, the smell of fresh air." I murmured.

"Well, better get going."

As I made my way to the mall, I could hear some noises. Like a faint cry for help. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to investigate. As I proceeded, the noise got louder and louder. I turned around, only to find….

Haha! A Cliffhanger! Am I not evil or what? Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and don't forget to Rate&Review. Oh and just want to thank everyone for your support. It's a big form of encouragement to me. Well, seeya. -ThatFantasy 


	3. Meeting the Wasabi Warriors

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Want to find out what Kim found out? (Ok that was lame) Then read on!**

**Oh yea, I forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I really really wish I did, but unfortunately I do not own Kickin' It.**

**Previously;**

_**As I made my way to the mall, I could hear some noises. Like a faint cry for help. My curiosity got the better of me and I decided to investigate. As I proceeded, the noise got louder and louder. I turned around, only to find….**_

_**Kim's POV**_

A skinny redhead being pushed up against the wall by… a curly-haired boy? Definitely not something I see every day.

"Frank! Please don't hurt me!" The skinny one shouted.

"You listen here, Milton. You had better let us, the Almighty Black Dragons win this year's _Seaford Karate Tournament, _or else…"The curly-haired guy, whom I assume is Frank said, while clenching his fists and holding it up.

_That's it. He's crossed the line._

"Or else what? What do you plan to do? Share em' with me. I am so interested." I said, with obvious sarcasm in my voice.

Frank, after hearing what I said, let go of Milton and walked towards me.

"You listen here Blondie, I am from the Black Dragons Dojo. The best dojo in town. You had better not mess with me." He threatened.

"C'mon dude, I'm not scared of you. Maybe you should try harder next time cause boy, you sound like a 5-year old child screaming for his Mummy." I retorted, with a smug look on my face.

"Why you little blond…." He said, before he threw a wild swing and punched my face. Well at least _tried_ to, the punch was so weak, I caught it easily. He then continued with a roundhouse kick, which I had dodged. I kicked him in the chest which caused him to stumble. He then regained his footing and elbow-striked me. I used that as an advantage to grab his arm, twisted my body and flipped him.

"What the…" Was all he managed to say before running away.

"AND BECAREFUL NOT TO PEE YOUR PANTS WHILE RUNNING BACK TO MAMA" I mocked.

"Woah that. Was. AMAZING!" Milton said.

"Really, thanks. Oh by the way, I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford. But you can call me Kim." I said with a huge grin plastered across my face.

"Thanks for saving me there, my name is Milton Krupnick."

"Ok, so mind telling me more about Cry baby there and this whole… Seaford Karate Tournament?" I asked.

"Of course not, Frank is from Black Dragon. The Black Dragon is the best Dojo in town, nobody, except Jack and you dare go against them. They win the Seaford Karate Tournament every year. While, we the Wasabis' are just small fries. We only have one black belt in our Dojo, and that Jack. Wait, speaking of which, do you practice any form of martial arts? If you do, would you like to join our dojo?"

"Yes, I'm a 4th degree Karate black belt. And, I would love to join you dojo. Mind showing the way?"

"YES! Finally another black belt. C'mon let's go." He said… a little too excited…

_**Milton's POV**_

Wow, Kim is actually a 4th degree black belt. We will have another strong student joining us. Yay.

I led Kim to the Bobby Wasabi dojo, she was talking about her past experiences in Karate tournaments. Turns out she has won numerous awards. Looks like Jack's gonna have a rival…

_**Kim's POV**_

"And here we are, the Bobby Wasabi dojo." Milton said.

We walked in and saw 3 other guys sparring. Well, one was sitting on the bench eating potato chips.

They their heads and…. Oh my glob (Reference?) I think I just saw an angel. He looks perfect, brown shaggy hair, well toned. I think I'm gonna faint. Someone catch me!

"Kim? KIM!" I heard someone shout.

"Wha… what?" I said waking up from my momentary trance.

"I've been shouting your name for the past… 2 minutes and 2 seconds!"

"Oh sorry, I was just… thinking… of the erm… never mind. Hello, I am Kimberly Anne Crawford. You can call me Kim for short." I stuttered.

They all waved in response.

"Here, let me do the introductions, this person here," He said pointing, to a chubby African-American "Is Eddie Jones. He likes to eat... a lot and is an Orange belt."

"And this is Jerome Martinez," He said pointing to a tall, raven-haired guy. "Call him Jerry for short. He likes to dance… pick up girls, and he's a yellow belt." I nodded.

"And last but not least, we have Jack Brewer. He's kind, caring, a good friend, and has a hero complex. He's a 4th degree black belt too." So his name is Jack…

"Woah woah woah wait.. Did you just say 'too'? You mean Kim is a 4th degree black belt? Too?" Jack asked.

"Indeed she is. She just defeated Frank and saved my life!"Milton complimented.

"Don't flatter me, he was a bully, and no one bullies a friend on my watch." I said.

"Well, since you're a black belt too... why not we spar?"

I accepted his challenge and went to change into a more comfortable set of clothes. After I changed, we went to the mat.

We bowed before getting into a fighting stance.

"One, two, GO!" Milton declared. **(Again, I have no idea how this works.)**

Jack and I circled the arena, watching each other carefully. Both of us were anticipating each other's moves. Suddenly, Jack jerked forward and aimed a punch towards my face. I blocked it with my arm and kicked him in the stomach. As he stumbled back, I grabbed his arm, pulled it forward and swept his feet. He fell, head first on the mat. I smirked and pulled him up.

"Good fight, Jack." I said.

"That was… pretty cool." He said.

We shook hands and walked towards the guys. Their mouths were wide open, eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Wow, Kim you just defeated the strongest student in our dojo!" Eddie

Just then, we heard clapping. We turned around and saw… a man in his 30's?

"Kim that is Rudy, our Sensei. Rudy, this is Kim. She is a 4th degree black belt and is interested in joining." Milton said.

"Really? You'd like to join us? Wow, it's our pleasure to have you as our student. C'mon follow me, I'll give you the registration form to fill out." Rudy said.

I nodded and followed him.

"Hold up," Jack said. "Kim, what school are you attending?"

"Well, my mum said she enrolled me into Seaford High."

"Great, we're schoolmates!" Jack said.

I smiled and went into Rudy's office.

_Awesome! Going to the same school as Jack and the guys. This is going to be a great year! _I thought.

_**Jack's POV**_

Wow, Kim just won me in a match! Nobody could win me. She is a special girl, isn't she?

As she followed Rudy, I asked her what school she was going to attend. Turns out, she also enrolled into Seaford High! Awesome! If I'm lucky, we can have the same classes. That means I can spend more time to get to know her.

All I can say is, _This is going to be a great year._

**And, You have just reached the end of this chapter. How was it? Good, Okay, Bad? Please Rate&Review. Also special thanks to a mystery reviewer for giving me the idea. Until next time, -ThatFantasy**


End file.
